Waggle Dance
| hình ảnh = See,_the_waggle_explains_the_angle.jpg | chú thích = Ginger giải thích điệu nhảy. | ban nhạc = Ginger và Fireside Girls | ban nhạc 2 = Ginger và Fireside Girls | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | thể loại nhạc = Dance-Pop, Hip-Hop | thời gian = 1:11 | bài kế trước = "Bee Song" | bài tiếp theo = "Gordian Knot" (Isabella) "Jump Right to It" (Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi còn lại) | đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản tập phim 220 px Phiên bản album}} " " (tiếng Việt: Điệu Lắc hông) là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Fireside Girls, ca sĩ chính là Ginger, trong tập phim "Bee Story" khi họ cố đạt được huy hiệu nuôi ong bằng cách đưa ong trở về tổ. Lời bài hát LƯU Ý: Lời hát đầu được lặp lại để bè trong các lời hát của lời hát cuối và cả hai phần điệp khúc. Ca sĩ bè: (Waggle dance! Waggle dance!) Ginger: Well, I don't think I can really overstate it, But bee communication is quite complicated. What seems at first like a simple figure eight Fireside Girls: Is packed with meaning when their butts gyrate! Ginger: See, the waggle explains the angle From the sun to the door of the hive We shake it to and fro To let everybody know That the angle is 75 Gretchen: Oh, 75 degrees is the angle in relationship to the sun. '' '''Ginger:' Yeah, but it also tells the bees the distance they're gonna have to go just to get there! Gretchen: Ooh... Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Ginger: Let's do it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Figure eight and shake it again! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Everybody shake your rear end! Ginger: You got it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Come on and swing those skirts! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Try to hit 'em at thirteen hertz! Ginger: That's right! Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Ca sĩ bè: Waggle dance! Bản dịch Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Ginger là ca sĩ chính lần đầu. *Lần đầu tiên mà Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi trừ Isabella được hát chính trong bài hát. *Bài hát có giọng nền bởi Danny Jacob (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/danny-jacob/16273) Sáng tác *Celeste Moreno *Martin Olson *Bernie Petterson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #16448728 Cước chú en:Waggle Dance pl:Taniec Merdaniec pt-br:Rebolar Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Fireside Girls hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát